The Power of Whiskey and Friendship
by DDSJJR
Summary: Damon and Alaric have experienced pain and loneliness. Will the tide of destiny change for them? Short story about the Inportance of Friendship


It was a cold night. Winter has come to Mystic Falls, covering the streets with snow and ice. No people were seen on the streets, except one man. He had black hair, piercing, lightblue eyes, a stoic look, a muscular,lean body and a seductive smile. In short, he was the dream of every single women in Mystic Falls. His name is Damon Salvatore, he's a vampire and 172 years old. He is cocky and rarely shows respect toward others, not even towards older or stronger vampires. He has no family left, except of his little brother. Damon and Stefan argued a lot, but still loved each other. It was not always like that. In their early lives, both struggled, made mistakes or killed peple in the process of mastering the complexity of vampirism. While Stefan decided to be a "vegetarian", Damon decided to accept himself as he is and learned being a vampire the hard way, but it was rewarding, because, unlike his brother, he had never struggled with blood again. He seems to be the better vampire, but he had a big miss in his life, the love of a woman.

* * *

Damon was on his way to visit Alaric. Alaric was the only friend he had. Damon smiles, remembering their first meeting. The first time he saw Alaric was in the Grill. He pretented not to feal the enourmous hostility, when Alaric watched him. Little did he know that Alaric would attempt to kill him in his own house. He killed him back there, but was revived by his ring provided from his ex-wife, Isobel. Thinking of Isobel made him feel funny. Although she was the main reason for Alaric's hate, without her, he would never had meet Alaric and, after a long struggle, never became his friend. He arrived at his "house", the Gilbert household. He rang the doorbell and waited. Shortly after the ring, Elena and Stefan opened to door and greated him. Elena went back to find Alaric, leaving the Salvatore brothers alone. Damon and Stefan felt weird, mainly because they both loved Elena, and both knew that. Damon was willing to try letting go of his feelings, for his brother's happiness. Stefan appreciated that, feeling sad for his brother's endless misery in love since the Katharine incident in 1864. Alaric came out, smiling at his buddy, already going to Damon's car. Damon said his goodbye and went after Alaric. They drove to the Grill and took a seat at the bar, ordering a bottle of whiskey, and started to chat.

* * *

" Tell me Rick, how long will you stay at Elena's? You should find yourself a house and restart your life!"

" It's not that easy, Damon! Elena needs someone after Jeremy's and Jenna's death" He said, taking a big sip from his glass.

" Elena has Stefan and her girlfriends! Since Jenna's death you didn't even try to find happiness. Unlike you, I will not die, so get a hold on yourself and for once, think about yourself! I can't stand that gloomy version of you any longer!" He took a big sip from his glass as well.

" You're one to talk! You aren't walking on sunshine either. I know you love Elena, still you don't make a move, because of Stefan.

" That's different: I **try** to forget my feelings towards Elena, but you, my stubborn friend, you **don't try** to move on! You chain yourself to the memory of Jenna and that's why your always drinking and with this attitude, you will **never** be happy again. Believe me, I am not really good at this heart-to-heart stuff, but your still my friend, the only one I ever had. I am an asshole, that's clear, and I pretend not to feel anything, but I **always **look out for my precious people, and you, congratulations by the way, made it in my precious people group, so live with it and take my advice!

Alaric was taken back by Damon's speech. He watched him refill both glasses and started to think about his words. Alaric felt, even knew, that his attitude and behaviour was wrong, but he never thought about Damon being the one putting him out of his misery. Sure, they started to bond, feeling similar in life and pain, but only know he realized, that Damon is the only one, who understands him. That made Alaric smile, knowing that even in his worst days he can count on somebody. Somebody like him, with experience and a resistant liver.

" What are you smiling about?"

" You!"

" Look, I really like you, but I prefer women" He said with a smile on his face

" That's not what I meant, idiot! I thought about your suggestion"

" Really? So what did you come up with?"

" I think I go with your idea! But I want to leave immediately, before I change my mind again. But where should I go?"

" Idiot, you can't really ask me this question! You can bunk with me at the Salvatore mansion. We got plenty of space and even more whiskey"

" I don't want to be a burden to you..."

" Nonsence! It will help both of us: I can keep an eye on you, while I won't have to go to Elena's anymore. We are helping each other out

" Sounds like a good plan! I am in!

" I always have good plans" He said with a smile on his face, drinking his glass clean.

" Smartass" Alaric answered with a really happy smile, also clearing the glass.

Both grabed their jackets and made for the car, leaving the glasses, the payment and the empty bottle on the table, thinking about the future ahead of them. Both hoped, that their will work, helping them out of both their misery and loneliness.

* * *

3 weeks later, Alaric was living at Damon's place and was happy for the last weeks. They had reached a routine every day: They ate breakfast together, talking about their plans for the day. After that Alaric was searching for a good house in the near. He got his determination back, exactly what Damon was hoping for. He was working more, started to make friends and even started to date again, with Damon's help and sometimes, with his snickering. Damon also started to forget his feelings for Elena. He meet a charming woman, her name is Rose and she was born here, but lived her life in England, returning for a new start. Alaric also found a charming woman called Meredith. She was working in the hospital and met her in the Grill. They started to go on double dates and they were closer as ever. Stefan decided to live permanently with Elena, so he moved to the Gilbert household. The last fact made Damon come up with an idea. He sit next to Alaric at the fireplace and they watched the flames for a while. Damon talked first:

" Rick, I was thinking"

" About what?"

" About the house here"

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing! Just since your gonna move out and Stefan is not here either, I will feel a little lonely"

" I will visit you a lot, don't need to panic"

" That's not it! I wanted to talk about an offer"

" Offer?"

" Would you want to live here permanently?"

Alaric was taken back a little. Truth, he was a guest, but he wished he could stay here permanently. He immediately answered:

" That would be great! I even pay rent!"

" Don't need it, keep it! I was thinking...that maybe Rose and Meredith want to live here as well? It would be like...a big, happy family, sort of..."

" That would be awesome, but isn't this a bit fast?"

" Maybe. We should wait a week and ask them"

A week later, Damon and Alaric asked them, and both said yes, making Damon and Alaric really happy! After moving all their stuff to their new house, both women went shopping for the new house, leaving Damon and Alaric alone in the house. They both had a glass of whiskey in their hands and started to talk about their future:

" Isn't life great, Damon?"

" Not long in Mystic Falls, but we should enjoyed as long as possible"

" Don't be pessimistic, where is your optimism? We are both happy, with two great woman, in a big house, living the american dream!"

" True, but still..."

" Oh man, shut up and drink! Be happy for once!"

" It's too good to be true"

" It's okay, everybody deserves happiness, even a vampire hunter and his vampire best friend"

" Heh, you're right! Let's enjoyed it as long as it lasts!

Both stood up facing each other, smiling like they never had, drinking up and both thought back to that day, back to the Grill, where it all started: Their happy, new life!


End file.
